My DID, Quoth Tidus
by The Spear of Longinus
Summary: Yuna and Tidus now have their first day of college. Will sparks fly or will they fizzle? PG for Everyone's language.
1. Hello Gorgeous

My FFX story is finally beginning, nyu. I don't own FFX or ANY of the Final Fantasy games. I wish I did, I'd be rich. But sadly, I don't. Just using it. It's so sad, nyu.  
  
  
  
"Yuna! Let's go!" Rikku yelled up the stairs. A muffled hump greeted Rikku's words and a bang of a door hitting a wall. Rikku grimaced as she heard a squeal of pain.  
  
"Sorry Rik--," Yuna began, but never finished. Yuna was pulling on a shirt as she hit the stairs and went falling down. She landed in a heap at Rikku's feet. She rubbed her head, and moaned. Rikku sighed. "Oops. Sorry."  
  
"Come on. It's the day we go to college, meet hot guys, and YOU SLEEP IN!" Rikku screamed. Yuna winced at the sound of her voice. "I trust you've got your stuff packed?" Yuna looked at her with dagger eyes. "Good, cause my dad and your dad are ready to go."  
  
On the mention of their names, Cid and Braska came into the room. Braska looked at the heap that was his daughter and had silent giggle fits. Cid shrugged, and moved some more boxes out the door.  
  
Yuna stood up, and wiped of her butt. She wore a white t-shirt with a pink hood attached to it, and a pair of blue shorts that came to her knee. Her tasseled side pouch came undone from its turquoise clasp, and she hurried to fix it again. Yuna's spiked out hair was even messier than normal, having no time to comb it, and the braid was messily done at best. It was all topped off with a pair of black sandals edged with silver.  
  
Rikku giggled at her cousin. Her hair was down up in a bunch of braids with a single ponytail and blue headband. She wore a yellow tank top and green short shorts. Rikku's bow armbands came down her arms, and her yellow sandals completed the outfit.  
  
As the dads hauled away all the things, Rikku kept on babbling on about how great college life would be.  
  
"So Yuna, do ya think Gippal will be there. Man is he HOT! I overheard Lulu saying that he was. I really hope so. I got this cool outfit that will knock his socks off." Rikku ranted, "If he wears them," she added as an afterthought. Yuna stuck out a tongue.  
  
"Gross Rikku. Im sure Gippal wears socks. He's not stupid, unlike Wakka. Baralai the class clown is not stupid though. He even wears funny socks," Yuna consoled, "If Gippal isn't man enough to don socks, there is always Baralai to go after. I mean they ARE twins, even though they don't look a thing alike."  
  
Rikku gagged, and Yuna laughed. The two dads came over to the giggling duo.  
  
"It's time to go. Ya got everything?" Cid asked in his normal brawl. " Brother and Buddy are already there and probably unpacked. Why do you take so long?" Yuna and Rikku looked at each other, and burst into more giggles.  
  
"It's---a girl---thing," Yuna strained to get out. The two men looked at each other, and just walked to the car. Yuna and Rikku supported each other as they followed them.  
  
  
  
"Wow, it's so big----," Rikku said with awe as they passed the gates of Bevelle University. Yuna looked with similar awe. Braska and Cid looked unimpressed. Cid mumbled something about it wasn't as impressive as Home.  
  
Yuna looked into her manila envelope. "We're in Moogle Dorm. Apparently that's the only freshman dorm on campus. Makes us sound like babies. Floors One and Three are boys, Two and Four girls."Rikku made a noise in assessment. "And I'm on Floor 4 in Room 84 with a girl named Lenne Rimier."  
  
Rikku looked in her envelope. "Moogle Dorm, Floor 2, Room 37 with Leblanc Syrnic." She made a face, "Her name is funny. Le BLANC." She exaggerated the Blanc with a French accent.  
  
Braska drove up to the dorm, and stopped the car. Everyone piled out and went to the trailer in the back. Yuna grabbed a heavy box and started towards the door. She swiped her card for the doors to open, and walked though. Damn, no elevators. Yuna swore as she made for the staircase.  
  
As she turned onto the landing between the 2nd and 3rd floors, Yuna stopped for a breather. She bent down to pick up the box and lost her balance. Yuna shrieked as she toppled back to the stairs. Out of nowhere a stranger pilfered the box. She grabbed hold of the wall to not fall down, and she looked at the guy holding her stuff.  
  
"Thanks for that." Yuna apologized. A pair of blue eyes and a mope of yellow hair appeared on top.  
  
"No problemo." The guy said. Yuna reached out her hands to take the box, but he took it away again. "I'll just carry it, we don't want an injury here, do we?" Yuna glared at the guy, but he walked up to the stairs and began going up. Yuna yelped and ran so she supported the front half.  
  
"Thanks," Yuna puffed as they made there way up to the fourth floor. She turned right and saw her room. She dropped her side, and the man did likewise. Yuna finally got a good look at her would-be rescuer.  
  
He was GORGEOUS, to say the least. His mope of hair joined with a tanned muscular body. He wore black pants, and a yellow hoodie with an earring in his left ear. "Hehehe, you sure are funny. Only a nut would take a heavy box for herself."  
  
"I'm not a nut!" Yuna said in a low menacing voice. He just smiled shook his head.  
  
"Anyway, I'm Tidus. Who're you, my D.I.D?" Tidus asked pleasantly. Yuna made strangling motions with her hands.  
  
"I'm Yuna. And I'm not your D.I.D, whatever that is." Yuna said after a moment. Tidus grinned and waved goodbye. As he walked back to the staircase he turned around and added a last comment.  
  
"So, you can't be my Damsel in Distress. That's sad." And with that, Tidus went laughing down the stairs.  
  
Yuna made strangling noises with her throat and with her hands. She shoved the box into her room and onto her side of the room. Lenne had apparently got here first. Yuna had half of the room, half of the closet, one sink, and a window. Her roommate was pretty nice.  
  
Well, I'd better go back down. Yuna thought. As she walked back down to the car, she thought about his last comment. Wait a minute! Does he think I'm a pansy!?! I'm so gonna get him good, that guy, Tidus, whatever the hell he is.  
  


Hehehe. Do you people like it so far. Review, tell me, I'll improve, makes everyone happy! YAY!


	2. Dona the Whore

Ya, me second chappie. Who-ah! I'm a little hyped up on Kool-Aid, sorry. It's Grape drool. Next chapter is up, nyu.  
  
**Xifa- Don't worry! Here is you're next chapter. Meh, nobody does like her.  
  
Cheekytriangle- I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Kuro-Hidama – I like the new Yuna too. More fights are promised . My bro had a roommate that took up everything in their room until he and the roommate switched. And here is the update, no worries!  
  
Guan- Well, I think you might find this chapter interesting. And I will do more, no doubt about it.**  
  
  
  
"I was wondering what was taking you." Braska said as Yuna came back to the car. "I heard that tonight there was going to be a blitzball match. Cid and I'll stay for that, and then leave." Yuna perked up a bit. Even the mood she was in could be brightened by some blitzball. Braska carried in the next carton.  
  
Rikku came galloping out of the dorm with a smile plastered on her face. " Yunie! I saw Gippal, and he talked with me!" Rikku sank next to the trailer. "I think I'm in looooove, I KNOW I'm in love." Thank god Braska and Cid were both gone.  
  
"Good for you, you ditz. Did you flirt with him, or just run?" Yuna asked with some annoyance. That Tidus was putting her into a damn not good mood. Rikku looked to her with hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry Rikku. This guy has put me on a short fuse,"  
  
"A guy?! Oooooh! What's he like? Is he cute? Hot? Gorgeous? Godlike? ANSWER MEE!" Rikku squealed. Yuna groaned. She didn't want to bring up the subject of the blonde bomb again.  
  
"He was all right. Pretty annoying though. On my scale, not cute at all." Yuna lied. Stupid blonde made her go red at the MEMORY of him. Damn Tidus. Rikku leaned in for more, her swirly eyes huge for more. Once it was plain that she wouldn't give any more info, Rikku leaned back to her original position.  
  
"Well, Gippal's roommate tops the scales, right after Gippal himself. Totally godlike. Blonde tanned, muscular." Yuna turned slowly with a pair of haunted eyes towards her cousin. "A total dish. Great sense of humor. Talked about a girl that was very mean to him early and how she didn't even like him cause of that. He looked adorable pouting. Tidus is soooo cool."  
  
Yuna clawed her own face with a strangling sound coming out yet again. Rikku looked at her as if she was infected or something. "Damn him, damn him, damn him, STUPID TIDUS!" Yuna whispered fiercely. Rikku's jaw dropped as Yuna mumbled.  
  
"It was YOU! That annoying hot girl that didn't like him! HE IS A FRICKIN GOD!" Rikku ended with a squeak. Rikku stared disbelieving at her. Yuna stared flatly back. "You spited the hunkiest guy in the WORLD! YOU ARE INSANE!" Another small screech came forth. Yuna covered her ears and winced.  
  
"I don't care. He is annoying, called me his D.I.D, and he called me a NUT!" Yuna yelled back. "The world doesn't revolve around guys Rikku. Get over it. I'm going to walk around." Yuna stormed onto the walking path. Rikku just sat there dumbfounded.  
  
Yuna strode around muttering as students stayed out of her way. Stupid guy, just can't leave me alone. I just wanna give him a piece of my mind. Yuna found herself in front of the blitzball stadium, and walked inside.  
  
She wandered around the place, and found herself on a balcony overlooking the sphere pool. The team was practicing inside, and Yuna watched as they preformed tricks and ran through drills. But she couldn't just shake off something a little odd.  
  
As she saw the players exit the sphere pool, Yuna decided to hightail it just in case she was in a restricted area. She walked down some stairs, and ran out a side door. Yuna sat down under a tree and rested for a minute.  
  
_I shouldn't have yelled at Rikku. She was being herself, and well, it's Rikku._ Yuna thought miserably to herself.  
  
"Whatcha being moody about?" a voice said from above. Yuna looked up startled, and the tree shook. A blonde guy hopped out, and fell over when he hit the ground. "Damn that hurt."  
  
"Who're you?" he said after grabbing his foot and swearing in Al Bhed. Yuna recognized some from Uncle Cid, and turned red.  
  
"I'm Yuna. You?"  
  
"Shuyin. Elder bro to twin bro by 1 minute and 15 seconds." Shuyin said with an anime peace sign and stars in his eyes.  
  
"Oh. Hi" Yuna said cautiously. This kid was WEIRD!  
  
"You've probably met my bro, cause by what I see on your face, you think I'm weird." He said with a Ha-I-told-you-so grin.  
  
"Who is you're brother."  
  
"Captain of the blitzball team, dude extraordinaire---," Shuyin was cut off.  
  
"There you are, you slimy sonnaofabitch," an all too familiar voice. Tidus tackled Shuyin and gave him a noogie. Shuyin fought back, but Tidus held him for a good minute.  
  
"Gawd dude! The hair!" Shuyin said after he straightened.  
  
"Dude, you're hair is always messed up, not my problem." Tidus shot back.  
  
The brothers bantered for a couple minutes, and Yuna sat there blinking, as the insults grew even grosser.  
  
"Shuyin, oui y banjandat yccruma yht mega du fydlr fusah crufan."  
  
"Tidus, yd maycd E tuh'd ryja kenmc kuehk yvdan sa. Yd maycd E ryja y kenmvneaht."  
  
"Rao, E tuh'd fyhd uha. Yvdan dryd fruna Dona, E tuh'd fyhd yho."  
  
"Cina, frydajan."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Tidus then turned to Yuna. "Well, if it isn't my D.I.D. No more injuries, I take it."  
  
Yuna's nose flared, "I don't see why it is your problem, I could have handled it myself."  
  
Tidus grinned, "Ya, you would have gone tumbling down if I had not came and saved your sorry little ass."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Yuna yelled.  
  
"TIDUS!" A voice screeched from across the campus. A girl moving at the speed of light came over and tackled Tidus.  
  
Shuyin took Yuna by the arm, all happiness disappearing. "It's Dona! The whore of the year, three years running." Shuyin hissed into her ear. " Whatever you do, don't tick her off. She hasn't forgiven a girl for a year cause she scratched her nose in front of Tidus."  
  
Tidus however, was having a hard time. "Dona gack, you're choking me."  
  
"Tidi, how have you been?! You haven't answered any of my calls!" Dona squealed not getting up. Yuna and Shuyin just stared as Tidus tried to get up and Dona kept on forcing him down.  
  
Dona looked over to Shuyin and Yuna with a haughty look. "Hi Shuyin, who's this whore?"  
  
Yuna got really ticked off at that point; when Tidus started to speak she cut him off, "God, who're you calling a whore. Who's the one jumping onto Tidus there? You can have him by all means, "Tidus whimpered, "I'm Yuna, and at least I respect other peoples body. You wouldn't see me jumping onto Shuyin or Tidus, or anybody else."  
  
_Dang._ Tidus and Shuyin thought simultaneously. Dona just stared; nobody had ever talked to her that way. Tidus, sensing an opening slipped away to his brother and hid behind him.  
  
"We can go now," Tidus murmured to Shuyin. Shuyin jerked his head to the dorms to signal Yuna. She got up silently and followed. AS the three made there way across, Tidus gave a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"Yuna, you're the greatest. Saving me from her. God, we do a project that was assigned to us, no choice in partners, and she thinks I'm her boyfriend. Good grief, can't she give up?" That last one was directed at Shuyin.  
  
"Maybe if you get a girlfriend. But then Dona would try and break you up with clever lies, and the typical line ' This isn't what it seems.' Number one break-up theory." Shuyin said matter-of-factly. Tidus moaned. Yuna giggled.  
  
  
  
Once they reached the dorms, Yuna broke off saying that she needed to apologize to Rikku. Shuyin and Tidus went inside and into their rooms. Gippal asked ' What's with the ling face' and Baralai ' Dude, you need some serious downtime.'  
  
  
  
Dude, I just watched Secret Window. Late at night, with Danny and Alex._ Shudder_ I was so scared late at night; I read the rest of the night. Now I'm really tired and I have tennis with my crazy-ass instructor. He's alright, but he's a little wacko. If you want that Al Bhed translated, e-mail me or get a translator. They're handy. 


	3. 1st Half of the Blitzball Game

Yay! My 3rd chapter, nyu. I'll introduce many new characters, some good, some...not so good. (DWLB Xifa!)

**Kuro-Hidama – You've got that right. Yup, more Yuna/Tidus fights are coming. Maybe with Shuyin too, but probably not. He's too nice. He'll be the in-betweener. **

**Malcolm Yui – I glad you like it.**

**Cheekytriangle – Yeah, I've seen both of those and I didn't sleep for about 3 weeks total. Danny said I looked like a walking corpse cause of all the sleep I missed. **

**God save FF – I've been trying, but some times she needs to be mean. It's not always out of character. And yes, Dona's a whore is very common knowledge. In FFX when you're onboard the boat to Luca, you can see her and Barthello makin out in the hallway.**

**Finalfantasychic779 – Thanks! And I probably should lay off the Kool-Aid, but it was grape, and my brother makes such good Kool-Aid.**

Makin a slight note here. I REFUSE TO QUIT THIS FANFIC! LET'S GET THAT INTO THE OPEN RIGHT NOW! MY MUSE, IS ACTUALLY COOPERATING WITH ME ON IT! No offense to the people who have asked it, but have a little faith in the author. Even though she's atheist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun set, the entire university made for the blitzball stadium. Excited talking was heard everywhere. The Luca College was their most hated rival for the sport. Yuna and Rikku were as excited as everyone else in the upcoming match.

"I'll see Gippal swimming around!" Rikku said dreamily. Yuna just giggled, and lead the way into the stadium. She saw Shuyin, who said he would wait for them, and a pretty girl next to him.

"Hiya Yuna, Rikku. This is my girl, Lenne." Shuyin introduced. "Lenne, these are my buddies Yuna and Rikku." The longhaired girl smiled and stuck out a hand. She wore a purple shirt and jean shorts with a pair of brown boots coming to just below her knees.

"Nice ta meet ya! Yuna, you're my roommate huh? I hope we get along." Lenne said happily. Yuna smiled at her. She already felt they did. "Rikku, I love your hair, can you teach me how to do that?" Rikku looked as if she had just found a new soul buddy.

Shuyin laughed, and they all went to their seats. Shuyin had rigged them some of the best seats in the house. Lenne volunteered to go get food, and Yuna came along. As they waited in line, Lenne talked about life with the torture twins.

"I've known them both for years, and yet they still grate on my nerves." Lenne said and they both laughed. "Shu is sweet, but I feel so sorry for Ti. He always has some maniac girl saying that they're his girlfriend. Like that bitch Dona. God I can't stand her!"

"Yeah. I met her, and she doesn't seem to be very normal." Yuna agreed. Lenne giggled and clapped in agreement. Lenne turned to look for people to gossip about. And found a pretty good one too.

"Look, it's the stalker!" Lenne whispered and pointed. Yuna followed the finger, and saw a blond girl follow what looked like a teacher. The teacher kept on turning around and saying something. But the blonde didn't take a hint apparently.

"She's been following Mr. Nooj around for awhile. She's a sophomore, I heard some other girls talking about her." Lenne said. Yuna's eyes widened. They watched the teacher run for the teacher boxes and the blonde trying to follow but she wore slippery high heels and didn't get far.

"She's even worse than Dona," Yuna said in a low voice. Lenne nodded in complete agreement. Once they reached the stand, Lenne ordered the entire package. Four large drinks, four hot dogs, and four coupons for ice cream. Yuna couldn't wait to dig her teeth into the dog.

Thankfully, they were given a tray. It would have been pretty hard if they hadn't. As they made there way back, they saw many old and new people. When they reached their seats, the game was beginning. A junior named Barthello was doing commentary.

"All right folks, it's the first blitzball game of the year. With us are our own Bevelle Stars and the Luca Goers. This should prove interesting. And the teams come onto the sphere pool," Barthello spoke. At their current position, the group could see in fine detail everyone and everything in there.

"For the Stars, we have Gippal, Wakka, and Baralai, all new freshmen. Next are Barthello and Seymour, both sophomores. Down the list, our two seniors are Brother and Buddy!" A cheer went up for the last two, "Last is our own captain. TIDUS!"

The stadium shook with cheers as the team waved to everyone. As the announcer told about the Luca Goers, the crowd booed and hissed. Lenne and Shuyin stood up and led a chant. "Luca Sucks, Luca Sucks!" On every syllable Lenne punched her fist into the air to keep it alive.

When the game began, the entire stadium wasn't sitting. Yuna and Rikku were up with the rest cheering their hearts out, and once in a while taking a bite out of their ever-cooling hot dog. Once it reached halftime, it was a tie. The score was 3 to 3.

In the second half, something bad happened. Luca had pulled ahead, 4 to 3. And the Stars were losing their concentration.

Shuyin was off his seat yelling at Tidus, who probably couldn't hear him anyways. He was turning red in the face from all the shouting. The Luca players were overpowering the Stars. The coach had pulled Wakka out of the net, and had put in Buddy. But it wasn't accomplishing much. Down in the sphere, things were getting rough.

As Gippel swum past Balgerda, she slammed him in the stomach. He lay unconscious for a minute, and then weakly swam to join the team in the time-out Tidus called.

"Alright everyone. We need to get at least one point for overtime or two for the game. Buddy, guard with your life. Everyone else needs to be as merciless as you can. We can't let Luca get another point," Tidus yelled for team motivation.

"Can do." The team said cheerfully. Tidus grinned and made a fist.

"Go Bevelle!" Tidus cried out. The other players repeated the slogan. They swam out to the middle of the sphere pool and the awaiting Lucans. As they reached the middle, the lead player taunted Tidus, and a fistfight almost erupted. But thankfully, the blitzball was launched.

"Poor Ti, he has a huge job of running this team. This will be a hard loss if they lose." Shuyin said in all seriousness. Lenne nodded her agreement.

"Well, he'll bounce back." Rikku said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. Yuna sat silently.

_Little turd had better win. _Yuna thought sourly. But of course, nothing happens, as it should. And for thinking that thought, things went downhill for Tidus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAAAA! I'm sorry for the long hiatus. I was gone on vacation for a while, and then had tennis for about forever every day. I'm really, really tired. The next should come sooner, or you can all hit me with hate mail or cabbages. Straightens football helmet and catcher gear


	4. 2nd Half of the Blitzball game

SchaWING! It is now the 4th chapter. And I'm excited. Oh yeah.

**Shaunamitchell – Thanks! **

**Not bad – Thanks for the compliment. Sad, cause the grades in school I get are normally B. I've gotta work on this.**

**Question? – That's pretty hard. They both have the sluttish attitudes. It's kinda like the question: What came first, the chicken or the egg. You just don't know.**

**DIRE-HOPES – Yup, here's your update.**

**Disclaimer** Yea, I don't own Final Fantasy. Sadly, or I'd be rich.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

As the second half began, the Luca players were deteriorating slowly. The Stars all out offense was slowly wearing down the Goers defense. The scored two goals to tie it up, and Luca couldn't get a single arm length across the middle of the pool.

Tidus grabbed the ball as it was passed from Gippal and swam towards the goal. He threw a hard ball and it slipped right though the fingers of the Goers goalkeeper. Tidus did his trademark taunt and swam back to the middle for the launch. Baralai took the ball and passed it to Wakka who tore down the pool.

He stopped and passed it to Brother and Brother to Tidus. As Tidus was ready to throw to Beclem, a Goer came up from behind and hit Tidus in the back of the head. He blanked and the player took the chance and threw him out of the sphere pool.

And landed on Yuna and Shuyin.

Yuna and Shuyin had no time to react as they saw him knocked out and then chucked out of the pool. The wet player landed on them and dragged the two onto the ground. Lenne and Rikku screamed as Tidus hung limp in the two freshmen's arms. The entire stadium hushed as they watched the scene.

"Hey, this time ya saved me," Tidus grinned weakly and went unconscious. Rikku ran to get a security man, but they were ahead of her. Medical personal came full speed to the teen and placed him on the stretcher.

Meanwhile, the game was almost over, the score 5 to 3. As the buzzer rang, the stadium erupted into cheers and shook the place. Yuna, Lenne, Rikku, and Shuyin followed the people out to the ambulance. Shuyin hopped in and Lenne guided the cousins to her car. They tailed the ambulance to the hospital.

After an hour of worry, a nurse came and admitted them to the room. They saw Tidus asleep. The nurse told them that the blow gave him a minor concussion, but he would be all right after a night in the hospital.

During the ride home, Shuyin told the girls that the move the Goers player had done was highly illegal, cause a worst cause scenario could kill the player that was hit. The other team must have desperate to use that move.

Lenne and Yuna walked up to the fourth floor, and into their dorm room. Lenne climbed sluggishly up the ladder to her loft and fell on it. Yuna threw her jacket on the couch and did likewise.

"So Yuna, do you actually like Tidus?" Lenne asked over the edge of the railing. Yuna choked on the popcorn she was eating.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Yuna lied. She did like Tidus, but he got on her nerves. A lot.

Lenne smirked. "As if. You so like him. You have to get past his annoying habit or smiling and laughing."

Yuna threw her pillow at the girl, and Lenne ducked. She scooped up all her stuffed toys and chucked them at Yuna. Yuna was hit by a pink chocobo and caught it.

"Don't you dare, or Mr. Pinky gets it." She held a finger over the doll's throat. Lenne gasped in mock horror and put out both of her arms. Yuna giggled and hurled it back. They said goodnight and went to bed.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

"YUNA!"

Yuna mumbled and turned over.

"YUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNAAAAA!" Lenne shrieked into her ear. Yuna sat up really fast and hit her head on the ceiling. Lenne winced at the crack. Yuna groaned and clutched her head.

"What is it," came out from Yuna's pain filled mouth. That was followed by a few curses in Al Bhed and English. Lenne coughed and slowly went down the ladder. Yuna shortly followed.

"It's time for breakfast. We were supposed to meet Shuyin there 5 minutes ago." Lenne panted as the girls raced to the food area. They approached the doors and saw Shuyin tapping his foot.

"Sorry we're late!" Lenne cried as she slowed down. Yuna nodded in agreement. Shuyin grinned.

"Aw, don't feel bad. I just got here a second ago." Shuyin said with a smile. Lenne hi him in the head with her purse.

"Come on already. Let's go get Tidus." Lenne said dragging Shuyin to the car. Yuna followed and wondered what had just happened.

Once they reached Tidus' room in the hospital, they found him sitting in a chair with his arms crossed waiting for the group.

"Dude, you're late." Tidus said glaring.

"Sorry little dude." Shuyin said falling onto the bed. "You know Lenne, crazy ass driver and all." Lenne hit him once again.

Tidus looked at Yuna. "So, you came along my D.I.D. I knew you had feelings for me." Yuna cracked her knuckles in warning. Tidus grimaced. "Ah well. Get me out of this godforsaken place. The nurses drive me INSANE!"

"Fine dude, fine." Shuyin said from the bed. They left and went to the Blitz Café. Tidus gulped down a group of burgers.

"Wouldn't believe the crap they give us there." Tidus said through a mouthful of bread, meat, pickles, and ketchup. "God, soup and everything. Some fucked up crap."

Yuna slapped his arm. "Don't swear you pycdynt."

"No need to insult my mother." Tidus said sulkily. Yuna looked at him flatly.

"Come on, classes begin in an hour. We gotta go." Lenne said standing up. They followed her out to the car and sped back to the college.

AZAZAZAZAAZAZAZAZAZ

Gawd, I am sorry for the long hiatus. I was grounded, on vacation, and was worked to an inch of my life. Tennis is horrible to your muscles. I'm first singles now, and it is a painful job. So much running..........gag. I am working on the next chapter. It's about the first class.

Kapeesh. See ya later!

-Spear of Longinus


	5. First Day of Class

Alrighty, time for the actual plot. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and if you've read, please do so. It makes me happy.

**Shaunamitchell – Thanks for the compliment!**

**Guan – Thank you for the praise. I'll try and get better chapters up.**

**Tidusyuna-fanatic – Yeah, I like the fights too. Here's the update!**

**Fieryangel – Thanks! I'm waiting for the next chapters too. I hired a new Muse, so they should be coming quicker..........hopefully. ;**

**DIRE-HOPE – Yup, it's Al Bhed for bastard. It sounded kinda appropriate at the moment.**

**Malcom Yuy – Aw, don't worry. It'll be changed soon. The seeds have already blossomed in their hearts. (I'm sorry if I spelt your name wrong in earlier updates. I just realized that.)**

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Today was the first day of classes, and Yuna was more than a little apprehensive. Most of her classes had either Lenne or the twins, so she wasn't overly worried.

During their dash to the History building, they saw some old and new faces. Some good.

Some...not so good.

Yuna saw that stalker girl, Leblanc, and Mr. Nooj. Mr. Nooj was her Literature professor, and an all around nice guy. Rikku and Gippal showed up for a minute, and then darted off to their mechanics class.

"I haven't seen Ms. Whore for awhile." Tidus commented looked around suspiciously. Shuyin and Lenne nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you miss her, here she comes." Yuna said depressingly pointing to the door. A prim and perfect Dona came through followed by her little entourage. Yuna sighed, and Shuyin did his odd little laugh. He looked down at his watch, and gasped.

"AH! It's almost time for classes to begin! My music teacher won't be happy." Shuyin ran out the door to the Music building. Yuna stood there with a questioning look.

"Shuyin is a piano playing genius. Hence why he's so crazy." Lenne said while munching on a carrot.

"Ah." Yuna said and turned to walk down a different hallway. Tidus was still looking about suspiciously.

As seriously too...well, as serious as a person can look looking out from under a blue backpack on his head.

Lenne looked around for the room and came face to face with Dona.

"Hello Dona" Lenne said coolly. Dona sniffed and put her palm to her forehead.

"My, my. However do you get Shuyin to stay with you? You uglier by the day." Dona said depressingly. Lenne coughed.

"If I'm get ugly, then you must be the ugliest chick alive." Lenne said disbelievingly. Dona started back, shocked by the statement. Lenne shoved her out of the way and made her way to Yuna.

"Bitch." Lenne mumbled to Yuna. She nodded in agreement as the two made their way to the finally found room. Tidus, finally realizing they were gone, squeaked and scuttled after them. Running pell mell after the girls, he made it to them just before the door hit their back.

"Don't do that again chicks." Tidus said pouting. The two laughed and kept on walking. Their first class was History of the Church. Each student was required to take at least one quarter of religious studies. All the older kids had assured the freshman that it was the easiest one to take.

Walking inside the hall, Yuna saw many students milling about, and one frazzle haired teacher writing at his desk, waiting for the bell. Lenne went to a seat near the door. Tidus wedged himself between the two and kept an eye out for any disturbances. The group heard an annoying bell and made for the seats.

The wizened old man stood and addressed the crowd.

"Welcome to History of the Church. This year we will learn some basic background information of the Yevonite religion. I am Professor Maechen, and if you have any questions feel free to ask." Maechen said in a scratchy voice. Yuna yawned; his voice could make rocks sleep.

She looked over and saw Lenne copy her yawn times two. Tidus was laid back in his chair so it was hard to see his chin above the desk. This is how they spent most of this period.

Next was the much-anticipated magic class. Yuna met up with Lulu, and caught a good seat near the front. Lenne and the twins had no magical aptitude, so they were over in another class.

This teacher was a normal enough woman, but she had shocking blue hair. All the girls were shoved to the back as the boys made their way to the front.

"Hello class. I am Professor Shiva. I hope you take pleasure in this class as much as I'm sure I'll have the benefit of teaching it." She said in a quiet musical voice. "So, for starters, who can tell me what the four elements are?"

Lulu raised her hand, one of very few. Shiva called on her and Lulu spoke. "Four elements is really a misnomer. There are six types total. Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Water, Dark, Light, and Gravity."

Shiva smiled. "Very good Ms. Lulu. I was hoping someone would spot that. Now, who can tell me..."

And the lesson proceeded much that way. Next was lunch, and two more classes after that. Yuna was already tired from racking her brain for answers.

So far, it was all-good.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

OMFG! I'm soooo sorry for this horribly long update. You wouldn't BELIEVE all the shit I've had to get down in the last month. My uncle went into the hospital, I had tennis forever (went to State, lost in first round sigh) and now Drumline is beginning. I'm cracking folks. XD

So, sorry about the bad length and horrible updating. Hope you forgive me. I'll have lots of time during this month to type, cause this is the transition month for sports.

Whatever you throw at me, please make sure it is hard and pointy.

-Spear of Longinus


	6. Hooray for Cafeteria Food

To all you faithful people that actually bother to read this. Thanks, and hope you stay for the next chapters also.

**Shaunamitchell- Thank you once again. Geez, it's like a round or something….**

**BreezyGurl- Thanks for the review! I'm trying really hard.**

**x.P.i.n.k.e.h.x – Thanx! I'll make sure to update fast.**

**Yuna-Blue O'Hara – Yeah, well, you reviewed, and that's what counts. I'll keep on writing cause peeps like you like to read.**

**Setos-grl-4ever - Thanx! And here's your update.**

**tidus4yuna- I'm sure you can write fine! It just takes a lot of work, my entire first story sucked, but I really improved by doing it.**

**Tidusluver- Thanks! Sorry for the long hiatus though.**

**Disclaimer: This goes for both chapters 5 and 6. I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 10 OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I'M POOR! DON'T SUE!**

Yuna was never happier to wait in line for second-hand tasting food and sit in an overcrowded lunchroom than today. Lenne was ahead of her and taking her time sweet time picking her choice of the fruit and dessert platters.

" Come on Lenne. I'm getting old," Yuna said prodding the other girl in the back with her tray. Lenne stick out her tongue at the impatient schoolgirl.

" You must learn to wait your turn, young grasshopper," intoned Lenne in a sage-like voice. Yuna rolled her eyes in disgust. Grasshopper? Sounded like something her grandmother would have said.

Yuna then proceeded to budge in front of the slow-moving Lenne. Taking the first thing that her fingers touched, she whirled to the checkout counter and paid. Making a beeline for Rikku's hair, she maneuvered through the maze of tables and chairs.

" Hey Rikku." Yuna said breezily. The blonde's eyes alighted and she gave her cousin a thumb's up.

" Guess what Yunie?" squealed the Al Bhed. Yuna cocked her head. " Gippel asked me out!"

" Really!" Yuna's eyes widened in shock.

" Well, it was more of a ' Wanna go and get some lunch sometime?' kinda question, but it's still good!" Yuna rolled her eyes. Rikku was in her own fairyland now. Lenne came over and plopped her tray next to the dazed blond.

" Ti and Shu should be around her sometime. Knowing them, they probably got lost." Lenne said with a fork in her mouth. Yuna and Rikku both laughed.

" Yup, sounds about right." A voice said drawled behind them. Lenne and Yuna both gave an inward sigh. " When I dated Tidus, he was always late to our dates."

Lenne clenched her teeth. " Did you ever think that Ti was late for a _reason_?" Yuna agreed with Lenne.

Dona gave them a pathetic look. " My dears, you obviously don't know what your saying. Tidus would always come to me." Yuna choked on the piece of spaghetti she was sucking in.

A large hand came smacking down on her back and the string went shooting out onto Rikku's tray. The latter squealed and gave a dirty look to Yuna.

" Not my fault." Yuna said massaging her throat. Dona disappeared out of Yuna's eyesight.

" Sorry 'bout that Rikku." A cheery voice said behind her. Yuna looked up and saw two blue eyes looking down at her. A pair of eyes that contained much laughter at Yuna's misfortune. " My D.I.D. still needs saving apparently. I KNEW I had a sole purpose in life." Tidus said snapping his fingers.

" Tidus!" Dona squealed with joy. Yuna and Lenne covered their ears from the shriek. Shuyin came up behind them grinning his goofy smile. He pointed at them with his eyes screwed up with laughter and his finger making the gun sign.

" Not funny, brat." Tidus strangled out. Shuyin ducked and laughed and sat down next to Lenne. " Dona! Geroff me! I hate you, we never went out, so go away!" Tidus cried out in a childish whine. Dona took her arms off the blond as if she had been shocked.

" But Tidus----," Dona began. Tidus dove under the table and emerged next to Rikku.

" No buts girl. I hate you, go away!" Tidus repeated. Dona huffed, and sauntered off. The entire group let out a collective breath.

Gippal came over. " What a bitch." He said in his usual lilting tone of voice. Tidus and Shuyin nodded.

Yuna couldn't help but notice something. " She's kinda like that girl LeBlanc, she just doesn't give up." Putting emphasis on the last two words. Lenne waved her fork in Yuna's face.

" You're so right Yunie. Dona can just die. Don't you know any killing spells from that special magic class that you're in? I read something about a Doom spell. Think that'd work?"

The shorthaired brunette shook her head. " No, the Doom hex isn't allowed unless you're battling fiends. I'm not even sure it works on humans." She confessed. Lenne looked put out and returned to her ravioli. Tidus, Shuyin, and Gippal all let out a combined cross between a gurgle and a groan.

" Yeah, but what if it does? We can test it out on Dona!" Rikku piped in. The entire table suddenly became thoughtful and quiet.

" Pros and Cons?" Yuna asked aloud.

" She'd die and we'd get blamed." Gippal offered.

" One for each." Yuna wrote on her notebook. " Nice Gippal." The Al Bhed looked down modestly. Tidus felt resentment against his new friend. He spoke up.

" Don't you have any strong summons that could just happen to go awry?" Tidus asked. Yuna put her pen to her mouth. Thinking, she DID have one, but it was really strong and could break free of her grip. Bahamut might just be what they're looking for.

" I do, but I'm not allowed to summon without someone stronger than me with me just in case something should go wrong." Yuna pointed out, removing the pen from her lips. " I could try Bahamut, if the need arises."

The group heard the distant bell ring. All of them sighed, a longing for more time. " Our lives are ruled by bells, bells, and more DAMN BELLS!" Rikku moaned as they walked out the door. The others couldn't help but agree with her eloquent speech.

Tidus, Gippal, and Shuyin went to Weapon Training with Professor Auron, a grizzled old man with a tendency to fail everyone. Yuna, Rikku, and Lenne skipped off to Fashion Merchandising. Having been assured this was an easy credit; the girls had taken it for a semester.

" Now kids, you've probably heard that I'm a mean old bastard that always fails people." Auron began. " I won't do it unless you deserve it. Some kids piss and moan that it's MY fault that they fail. It's all yours you lazy bum. Are we on the same wavelength?"

The class nodded. Aside from the trio, there were about twenty other guys in there, including Wakka. " So, does anyone have any weapon preference?" Auron asked. " We'll start with Mr. Kand there.

Tidus' pointed at himself. Auron nodded. " Okay, well, I'm pretty good with a longsword."

" Next, your brother."

" A longsword too." Shuyin said.

Auron went down the line. Gippal preferred large guns, and Baralai liked a glaive. Some kids were handy with shield work, like Ormi, or as Wakka put it, flying projectiles.

Auron had been amazed at Wakka's weapon. " Mr. Wakka, what is your weapon?" Wakka held up a normal blitzball. " Is that so?" The guy pressed a hidden button and spikes came up from the ball, forming a deadly throwing object. " Nice." Was all the man could choke out.

A laugh went up from the kids. Auron collected his wits. " Ah, good class. So today we'll just do a couple of assignments. If any of you have your particular weapon, bring it tomorrow. We'll have a couple of duels to size one another up."

A dull assent echoed throughout the room. Passing out insurance and other assignments that needed to be filled out, Auron took his seat and watched as the young men fumbled their way through the rather difficult papers. He chuckled briefly as the boys scratched their head in bewilderment.

What a fun way to spend the day.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

I'm so sorry for the horribly long update. . I'll try and have the next one up pretty soon.

-Spearie


End file.
